Estranho Jeito de Amar
by Ywoolly
Summary: Os sentimentos de Ginny após Harry ter terminado com ela, para protegê-la. Ela queria ser forte, mas a dor que sentia era maior que tudo. Harry/Ginny.


**Disclaimer:**Nenhum desses personagens me pertencem, sendo de autoria de J.K. Rowling. Não pretendo, portanto, nenhum fim lucrativo, a não ser reviews. Boa Leitura

**Estranho Jeito de Amar**

Estava quente. Mas uma leve brisa de verão soprava para trazer calmaria e levar a tristeza. Em pouco menos de dois dias tudo mudara radicalmente. Comensais na escola. Dumbledore morto. Eles terminaram. Era horrível ter que admitir isso, mas era verdade. Harry terminara com ela. E por um motivo que ela não aceitaria nem em um milhão de anos: protegê-la. Ora como ela estaria segura, se ela só se sentia segura quando estava nos braços dele?

Ginny estava sentada no meio da arquibancada da Grifinória. Ninguém poderia avistar-lhe ali. Aliás, ninguém iria ali tendo que terminar de arrumar suas malas, para em pouco mais de uma hora partirem.

_**Quanta bobagem**_

_**Tudo o que se falou**_

_**Me olho no espelho**_

_**E já nem sei mais quem sou**_

**_Quanto talento_**

_**Pra discutir em vão**_

_**Será tão frágil**_

_**Nossa ligação**_

"_-Ginny, escute... Não posso mais namorar você. Temos que parar de nos ver. Não podemos ficar juntos"._

Foram essas as palavras de Harry. Ela as lembrava perfeitamente bem. Sorriu, mas somente por fora. Dentro, em seu coração sentia uma dor enorme. Estava perdendo aquilo que tanto demorou a ter. E o pior é que não havia necessidade para tal coisa. Poxa! Será que ele não enxergava o quanto era grande o amor deles? Nem mil Voldemort's seriam capazes de enfrentá-lo!

Era impressionante como em dias a pessoa muda. Três dias atrás ela estava completamente feliz por estar com ele, e agora, não se reconhecia. Onde estava a Ginny? A alegre, a divertida? Sumira simplesmente do nada.

_**Não tem que ser assim**_

_**Tanto desencontro, mágoa e dor**_

_**Pra quê que a gente tem que**_

_**Se arriscar**_

_**Então volta pra mim**_

_**Deixa o tempo curar**_

_**Esse estranho jeito de amar**_

"_-Voldemort usa as pessoas chegadas aos seus inimigos. Já usou você de isca uma vez... Pensa no enorme perigo que poderá correr se continuarmos a namorar"._

Não passou pela cabeça dele que ela estava com ele tanto quanto Ron e Hermione estavam? Que não se importava em correr riscos se fosse para tê-lo ao seu lado? Egoísta. Era isso que ele estava sendo. Estava pensando somente nele quando tomou a decisão de terminar_. Mas ele terminou para te proteger, isso não é ser egoísta._Uma voz na sua cabeça replicou. É sim. Ele não pensou nem um instante em como ela ficaria com a separação.

Sua mãe sempre dizia que o tempo curava tudo. Mas a dor que ela sentia agora e provavelmente sentiria por muito mais tempo não se curaria tão facilmente. Só se curaria se ele voltasse para ela.

_**Falsas promessas**_

_**Erros tão banais**_

_**Mas ninguém cede**_

_**E pensa em voltar atrás**_

_**Não tem que ser assim**_

_**Tanto desencontro, mágoa e dor**_

_**Pra quê que a gente tem que**_

_**Se arriscar**_

Seus olhos marejaram. Ela se lembrava de uma tarde, em particular, que eles passaram, sob a sombra de uma árvore perto do lago, que ela nunca imaginara que passaria. Chegaram a fazer planos para um futuro que talvez estivesse próximo. Um erro. Agora ela teria mais essa lembrança para lhe fazer sofrer.

Ela poderia tentar conversar com ele. Deu uma risada pelo nariz.

-E me humilhar por nada em troca? – disse baixinho.

O orgulho dela era o principal impedimento para tal coisa. Além do mais que ela nunca correra atrás de nenhum garoto. Por que correria agora? _Por ele ser o amor da sua vida._ Ela queria que essa voz fosse embora. Mas mesmo que fosse o amor da vida dela não fora ela que terminara e se alguém teria que pedir isso, esse alguém era ele.

_**Então volta pra mim**_

_**Deixa o tempo curar**_

_**Esse estranho jeito de amar**_

_**Esquece esse jogo**_

_**Não há vencedor**_

_**Mesmo roteiro**_

_**De sempre cansou**_

Estava sendo inútil tentar segurar as lágrimas. Elas desceram por sua face mais uma vez. Chorara a noite toda.

"_-... Eu sabia que você não seria feliz se não estivesse caçando o Voldemort"._

Ele ao menos podia dar outro motivo para terminar. Esse era tão impotente. Todos podem fazer seus destinos. Se ele realmente tivesse que caçar e aniquilar o Voldemort que o fizesse. Mas o fizesse ao seu lado. Por que ele não virou e não disse que queria terminar porque não gostava do jeito que ela prendia o cabelo? Qualquer motivo, por mais fútil que seja valeria mais do que o que ele havia dado. Esse já era ultrapassado.

_**Vou te amando**_

_**E me frustrando**_

_**E sobrevivendo**_

**Por um fio**

_**Mas to aqui**_

_**Sem desistir**_

_**Volta pra mim**_

Ginny se abaixou, de modo a ficar escondida, queria ter certeza que ninguém a veria ali. Chorava copiosamente. Virou-se e apoiou os braços no banco onde estava sentada. Uma raiva a invadiu. Deu um murro no banco com as mãos.

-Idiota! Eu te amo!

Ela não queria chorar. Não poderia. Como se reergueria para encarar as pessoas?

Uma coisa que ainda não havia passado por sua cabeça. As pessoas. Quando elas soubessem o que falariam? Ela nunca se importou com a opinião alheia, mas ter que suportar as pessoas apontando quando ela passasse, ou dizendo coisas que sem dúvidas a magoariam era demais. Ele não pensara nisso. Mas ela ergueria a cabeça e enfrentaria tudo o que pudesse vir a acontecer. Sempre fora uma menina forte e agora seria mais do que nunca fora.

-A única coisa que quero, é você novamente, Harry. – ela dizia como se ele pudesse ouvi-la dali e mudar de idéia.

_**Não tem que ser assim**_

_**Tanto desencontro, mágoa e dor**_

_**Pra quê que a gente tem que**_

_**Se arriscar**_

_**Então volta pra mim**_

_**Deixa o tempo curar**_

_**Esse estranho jeito de amar**_

"_-Eu nunca desisti de você. Não de verdade. Sempre tive esperança..."._

Quantas vezes ela não se magoou tendo que estar perto dele somente como amiga? Quantas vezes ela deixou de dormir quando estava de férias, para ficar pensando em como ele estaria na casa dos tios? Isso a fez sofrer, mas nada comparado ao que ela sentia agora. Grossas lágrimas desciam por sua face agora e se perdiam depois do pescoço.

Ela arriscou perdê-lo na esperança de tê-lo. E agora ele não queria fazer o mesmo por ela. Isso não era justo.

Ele só precisava dizer que a amava acima de tudo que ela esqueceria tudo o que se passou e não iria precisar de tempo para curar nada. Ele curaria. Ele era o remédio de que precisava.

_**Não tem que ser assim**_

_**Tanto desencontro, mágoa e dor**_

_**Se é bem melhor**_

_**A gente se entregar**_

_**Então volta pra mim**_

_**Deixa o tempo curar**_

_**Esse estranho jeito de amar**_

"_-... Vai ver é por isso que eu gosto tanto de você"._

Talvez ela gostasse, amasse tanto ele pelo simples fato dele ser tão complicado.

Ela secou as lágrimas. Ficou de pé e empertigou-se. Mas de certo tudo só estaria bem no dia que pudessem finalmente ficar juntos. Entregar-se sem medos. Então nesse dia o passado não teria importância. Ela sabia que poderia demorar talvez alguns meses, ou quem sabe dois anos ou então décadas, mas ela o esperaria.

Com o tempo essa ferida que doía em seu peito seria cicatrizada –mesmo que agora não parecesse isso - e esse estranho jeito deles se amarem não a magoaria mais. Mas afinal, se não fosse esse estranho jeito de amar que eles tinham, eles não seriam nem o Harry nem a Ginny. Era da natureza deles amarem-se dessa forma. Com encontros e desencontros. Com alegrias e tristezas. Com dor. Mas com certeza com amor. Por que mesmo sendo estranho, era amor.

-Você está ai. – Luna vinha em sua direção. – Já estão todos indo para as carruagens. – ela disse mais perto.

-Ah, sim. Obrigada por vir me chamar. – Ginny falava tentando esconder o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas.

-Seja lá o que for Ginny, tudo tem um final feliz. – a garota pôs a mão no ombro dela. - E se ainda não está bom, é porque não chegou o fim. – a loira disse tão Luna que Ginny sorriu.

-É, você está certa. Agora vamos, ou então perderemos as carruagens.

Luna concordou com a cabeça.

As duas foram andando por entre a arquibancada e logo ela estaria sorrindo na viagem de volta. Mas mesmo sorrindo, Ginny não conseguia deixar de pensar num certo moreno e na dor que ele estava lhe causando agora.

**Fim.**


End file.
